The Memories That Should Have Been Forgotten
by allee8246
Summary: The past I tried to run from and the one I tried to forget. I didn't want to get anyone involved but that is easier said then done. The fate of the world in our hands and all we have is a reckless plan that just might work. If it doesn't then the world that we know will be gone forever. That is a lot of pressure for two teenagers, but it makes for one crazy adventure.
1. Prologue

The Memories That Should Have Been Forgotten

disclaimer: I don't make any money from this nor do I own Bleach.

**Prologue**

memories are the things that hold people together, it is also what can pull them apart. Memories make us who we are. threw memories we learn and threw them we change.

That always bothered me because most people in the Soul Society don't remember their past the only memories they hold is the ones they have made after death. It doesn't matter much to those who were born in the Soul Society but what about those who weren't?

They can't remember their families or their old friends, all they can remember is the new ones they have forged. It is sad to think about that, not being able to remember those who you have made close bonds with, but that is how life works everyone that comes into this world must go, and there is no changing that.

None are excluded from this rule of change because wherever you go change always seems to find you. I have learned to accept this rule, which I think everyone should because without change everything stays the same and life just becomes boring.

I have never had to deal with that, life being boring, Mostly because the best word to describe me is abnormal. that one word explain all my problems, its all because I am abnormal. To prove my point I will start off by saying this I have white hair and I am the youngest captain in the 13 court guard squad.

That's not what makes me so different though, what truly makes me so abnormal is I remember everything, I died and I still remember every moment of my old life.

Most people in the Soul Society usually forget their time on earth some even forgetting how it use to be. As time goes on there is nothing left not one memory of their old lives, not me, I waited for those memories to fade and for the new ones to come but they never did.

I used to think about it as a curse, which it kind of was, but all that changed when I met my grandmother. She wasn't really my real granny but I never thought of it that way. She was my family the only person I had. Momo soon came along after that but for a while I only had her and for me that was enough.

I can't say my old life was that great it couldn't have been because not many die at the age of five. Nightmares used to feel my dreams that first year with just me and granny but I can't say my life was all that bad. I still had all the good memories that made it worth it to have the bad, but I guess you wouldn't understand that without me beginning my story.

The story of where it all began. When my life became anything but normal instead becoming the opposite. I write this as a report to explain my action, to explain why this had to happen, and to explain why thing had to change.

This is the one story I hoped never to tell anyone. I admit I have told one person before, that person being my granny but back then when I told her I was so helpless stuck in the memories of the past. I wanted for someone to understand how much I hurt because back then I wanted pity now that is the opposite of what I want.

I think that's the main reason I never told anyone knowing they would look at me with the eyes of pity, I didn't want or really deserve. I wanted people to look at me as normal as possible, I guess that is impossible being who I am, but it made one less reason for me to be considered different.

I know I can't hide it anymore and I know I can't keep on stalling so I, Toshiro Hitsugaya, will being telling you the story of how this all happened and where it all began and in the end I only hope you can look at me the same because no one likes to be considered different not even me.

**Hi, this is my first time writing and my first time on this site. Sorry this was so short I was just trying to get thing started, I promise I will write longer chapters as I start writing more. I have a reading and writing disability so if you see any grammar or spelling mistakes please tell me, and try to be patient with me. Thank you :)**


	2. The Day My Life Changed

**The Day My Life Changed**

**I decided to repost this I made a lot of grammar mistakes before so I just went and fixed most of them, I hope. like I said before I am not good at writing so read with caution! trust me I even think it is bad and I wrote it.**

I was born December 20, 1939, with my twin sister Amy. Life was perfect back then, I never thought anything could go wrong.

My Dad was a lawyer that helped everyone no matter how hard their case was. My mom didn't have a job so she stayed home and took care of us, which she said was the best job of all.

All of that changed on December 24, 1942, the day before Christmas when we were only three years old.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

We ran out in the cold December air as snow began to fall. I was chasing after Amy and our laughter echoed through the air.

I could hear our mother yelling at us to put on our hats but we didn't listen as we began to play in the snow.

The world around us was quiet, I felt like we were the only ones challenging the cold winter wind. We lived in a small village not to far from a city I didn't know the name of. It was always so peaceful but our little village was even quieter than usual because of the people going missing.

All of that seemed to fade away as Amy and I ran around laughing at each other. We finally mellowed down and began to make a , we tried to at least, but it looked more like a big blob of snow then anything. After an hour of playing out in the cold snow our mother finally forced us inside.

We took off all of our wet clothes and had a warm bath. Then mother made us some hot chocolate as we sat by the fire. She told us several stories about Santa Claus and said that we were so good this year Santa would bring us tons of presents.

That day father came home early to celebrate Christmas Eve with us. When he came through the door Amy and I tackled him to the floor. He hugged us and got to his feet as he began to spin us around the room.

Our house was filled with laughter as we spun around. Finally we got to our mother and we stopped spinning as father put us down and kissed her.

We both made a gross nose at the sight of our parents kissing, they both laughed at us but me and my sister didn't see the laughing matter in something so sickening.

That day mother made a feast for our Christmas Eve dinner. It was so good my mouth watered.

As I eat I look around the room at my family. My mother had white long curly hair, with dark brown eyes she looked like my sister who had the same hair and eye color. I looked more like my dad, I got his spiky hair and his blue, green eyes. The only thing that made us different was he had black hair I had white.

We looked like the perfect family and we were. I smiled as I looked at them, I was so grateful to have them in my life. Even Amy who got on my nerves sometimes.

That's when I realized I didn't need any presents as long as I had them because there is nothing more important than family.

"What are you thinking about?" Amy said as she jabbed me in the ribs. I got an annoyed look on my face and jabbed her back as I said "none of your business. Besides you're too stupid to understand it anyway."

"We both know I am the smarter one. I am pretty sure mom dropped you on your head when you were born" she shot back at me.

I gave her a mean glare as I said "Well mom didn't have to drop you on your head, you just came out stupid."

We would have gone on for hours like that if it weren't for mom who said "Well it looks like I am going to have to call Santa and tell him not to come over because I have two kids that don't deserve gifts."

That shut us up in seconds. I still realized that family was more important than presents but that didn't mean I didn't want mine.

Dinner went good after that as we talked about Christmas and all the great things we wanted to get. Our family laughed and talked till the sun was gone and the bright stars filled the night sky.

Our dad picked me and my sister up and carried us to our room. Two beds lay on both sides of the room. I laid in the right one and Amy laid in the left. We complained about going to sleep but once our parents tucked us in neither me nor Amy could resist the sweetness of sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

This is where my story changes when my sweet perfect life became the opposite. This memory is the memory that changed my whole entire future and made me the cold hearted Captain Toshiro, Hitsugaya I am I said before, memories are important because not only do we learn from them but they also make us who we are.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Screaming, that's all I heard was screaming, I bolted up right in my bed as I looked at the door handle that was turning.

When the door flung open my mother was the one standing in it. She was covered in blood screaming "RUN!" over and over again. Then something black went through the air and my mother's head fell to the ground no longer attached to her body.

Finally my body moved as I threw off my covers, but as I turned to get out of my bed a face was there staring right back at me. I didn't know what it was all I know is it wasn't human.

It's legs were 6 ft tall and its arms even longer. It was so skinny you could see its bones, the color of its skin was black like the night sky, but its eyes were human, that is what scared me the most because that thing had the eyes of a human. It was in the crawling position but its arms and legs were bent at a weird angles making them look broken.

Its nails were long and as sharp as knives with blood on them and that's when I realized this thing had killed my mother and now it was going to kill me.

It's face had a creepy smile on it showing its long teeth that were now covered in blood. it licked its lip still staring at me and I was sure this thing was going to eat me.

This had to be a nightmare this couldn't be real but it was and I knew it was. The creature grabbed a hold of my leg just then and pulled me off my bed. I fell to the floor while it still had its hand around my leg.

I looked to Amy's bed where another one stood looking the same as the creature that held me.

Amy had fainted and looked almost dead as she hung from its body. The one holding her started walking towards the door and the thing holding me followed after it. It still held my leg as it dragged me along behind it. I flipped over onto my stomach to see if I could grab something.

That's when I saw it, my mother's head. I lost it then."MOM! MOM!" I screamed scratching at the floor I could feel splinters going into my hands as I kept scratching the wooden floors but I didn't care.

The creature still tugged me along behind it, and then I felt something sticky I turned my head a little to see my mom's body with blood all around it. It made me want to throw up.

That didn't stop me though I still scratched at the floor getting my mother's blood all over my hands.

"MOM!" I kept screaming as it dragged me out the door "MOM! PLEASE, PLEASE LET THIS BE A DREAM, MOM! I NEED YOU, MOM, SO PLEASE LET THIS BE A DREAM!"

I was about to scream some more when I stopped. We were now in the hallway of my house when I saw it, two arms ripped from a body along with one leg. I stretched my head around to see my dad leaning against the wall without his limbs and besides him lay his heart.

I began to scream louder "OH MY GOSH! DAD, MOM PLEASE SAY SOMETHING!" I was crying now as the creature dragged me along as I carved my bloody hand prints into the floor.

I kept screaming their names over and over again praying for all this to be a dream. The creature dragged me outside to where there was a van it threw me inside. I hit into Amy who was still unconscious, I was grateful she didn't have to see what I just had.

The van began moving with us in the back. I had no clue where we would go but I was sure It couldn't have been worse than what I had just seen. It's almost funny how wrong I was.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hi, I know I made Toshiro and his sister a little mature for their age but I wanted to write a story were Toshiro has always been a child genus and mature for his age. Please tell me if I made any mistakes. Thank You :)**


	3. To Die or to Fight

**To Die or to Fight**

I sat in the back of the van not really knowing where we were going and to be honest I didn't really care. I had just lost everything right in front of my eyes, I had nothing left that I cared about.

There was no reason to live anymore and I hoped when we stopped they would kill me. That is all I wanted was to die, I would beg for death if they let me.

It felt like years had gone by as we bumped along down the road, but I know only a few hour had gone by with me just sitting there and waiting. I couldn't tell if it was night or day because the windows were covered with black paper.

Amy still lay unconscious beside me, I hoped she never woke up because when she did I would have to tell her that mom and dad were die. I didn't want to accept that fact, I wanted to believe it was all just a nightmare that I would wake up from any second now.

That never happened because no matter how many times I closed my eyes or pinched myself I never woke up. I was still in the back of the van with those creatures driving us to who know where.

I felt a tear go down my cheek. No they weren't creatures they were monsters that had just stolen my life from me. They were the kind of monster that you would pray never to see.

Why me? Had I done something wrong? Was all of this my faught? Questions rang through my brain and the more I said them the more I thought them to be true.

It was my fault it was all because I was a horrible person. I did nothing as my mother and father die right in front of my eyes. I was a monster just like the ones that had killed my parents. I was no better than them and I deserved whatever punishment came my way.

I would have gone on forever with these thought of self loathing if it weren't for Amy how shot up like a bullet just then gasping for air.

We couldn't really see each other in the darkness of the van but I could tell by her voice that she was scared and worried all at the same time as she said "Toshiro, where are we?"

I didn't want to answer her question, I didn't really get the point of anything right now but I still answered her "don't you remember?" I said in a sharp tone, " Mom and Dad are gone and right now we are in a van going to somewhere where we will be killed just like them!"

She started to cry then "You're lying," she gasped "This isn't funny Toshiro, so stop lying."

"I'm not," I shouted at her "It's the truth and you know it. Mom and Dad are die and they are not coming back."

I hated the words coming out of my mouth but I couldn't stop them. I didn't understand why I was being so mean but I didn't care not even when Amy's cry's got louder.

That is when the monsters slammed on the wall separating us from them "You children better be quiet or there will be trouble to pay." It's own voice sent shivers down my back, the way it hissed and sounded more evil than humanly possible made me and Amy stay quite through the rest of the trip.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

We had been in the back of the van for about 8 or 10 hours before it came to a stop. I was so hungry and the need to go to the bathroom was almost too much. I couldn't really think about that as I waited for the monsters to open up the doors and set us free.

My wish came true as the door to the van swung open I squinted my eyes as bright light fell into the van. When I opened my eyes I had to blink a few times to believe what I saw.

A man was stand there holding the door open. Were we saved!? I thought with excitement but then I looked into the mans eyes and froze. It was the same eyes as the monster that had killed my mother.

I remember looking at thought horrible eyes before, that didn't look like the eyes of a monster but instead the eyes of a human. How could this be and what exactly did these thing want from us?

"GET OUT" it shouted and me and my sister scrambled out of the car. The two monster that now looked like humans grabbed us and began dragging us along. They looked the same almost like twin with black hair and dark brown eyes, they were both very muscular and tall as if they worked out almost everyday.

I looked around us to get a hold of our surroundings, I was sure we were up in the mountains. trees surround us along with snow. I could smell the pin in the air and I almost wanted to cry afraid I would never get to smell that smell again.

What was I saying I didn't care if I ever got to smell that smell again or any smell for that matter. I just wanted to die thats all that mattered.

They still pushed us along in the snow with what seemed like no clear distance in mind. We walked for another mile or two when it came into view.

It was a mansion that shot state out of the snow. It was covered in white marble that seemed to glow it had beautiful big window covering the whole home up to five stores. My mouth hung open as I stared at it, I had never seen anything so amazing in my whole life.

We walked up to the marble steps that lead to the front door and just when I thought we were going to start climbing up them we stopped.

"I forgot!" laughed the monster that held me "You two can't see it, you can't see the hell that lays before you." what did he mean the hell before us my thoughts began to run wild as the creature continued.

"Don't worry because in a few minutes you will get the seal that will let you see it but for now you need us to be able to do that."

As it said though words it dug it's fingernails into my skin. I wanted to scream out of pain but I wouldn't give it that satisfaction. The creature that held Amy did the same but unlike me she screamed.

I looked towards the mansion that still stood there looking as perfect as before but what really caught my eye was the thing standing behind it. Now I understood what he meant by "We couldn't see the hell before us" because that just what it was.

It was taller than any skyscraper I had ever seen and It was made of some sort of dark stone. It gave off a horrible feeling that made every bone in my body scream at me to run. Their was something evil in there that no human should be forced to see.

The creatures tugged us along but now we had a new horror each step we toke. I tried to break free from its hold but it had me in a death grip and I knew there was no where to go. once we made it around the mansion we walked up to the new door that was in front of us this time we actually climb upstairs to the new place we didn't want to go.

They pushed the door opened and that is when I froze. It was dark inside with only candles illuminating our way and monsters like the ones that stood behind us were inside. They all had a creepy demented smile on their faces like we were their new prey.

"What is this!" one of them shouted as it walked over to me. It looked like how the two holding us looked the night before when they attacked us. It grabbed my face with its sharp nails piercing my skin. "They're much too young," it continued "There is no way they can work so why in the world did you bring me such small children the only thing they're good for is to torture,"

The monster got a wide smile on it's face then said "Know that I think of it that wouldn't be so bad."

The monster holding me spock up then "We were after their parents but they put up to much of a fit trying to protect them so I got in patience and killed the women as my partner here killed the man. I would have just killed the children as well but this one," it said as it pushed me forward "put up a pretty good fit trying to get away from me. He even started scratching into the floor so I thought I would bring them here and see what you had to say."

"Oh really, I always like it when they have a spirit, its so fun to break it " the monster that was once holding my face said "well lets give them a day and if they don't work out then we will have fun making them scream."

It turned around looking at the other monsters and with a sick smile as it shouted "GIVE THEM THE SEAL"

The monster surrounded us and dragged us to a table where they pinned us down. Then one of them brought over a knife and I tried to move away from it but my arms and legs were pinned down so I couldn't move.

The monster brought the knife over to me and caved one word into my skin "doomed" at that moment my skin began to burn I screamed in pain not able to hold it back anymore. I had never felt any pain like this before and I thought it would never end.

I could hear Amy screaming beside and I knew right then it was over there was no point in living no point in fitting. It was all over.

I would give up and tomorrow I would let them kill me. As the burning pain went away and I was able to stop my screams the monster grabbed us a shoved us along an tell we got to a staircase they forces us up the stairs.

We climbed up at least thirtieth flights of stairs an tell we stopped. That is when I saw actually humans and for the first time that day I let myself feel relief. there had to be at least two hundred people working.

They were all doing something. somewhere cutting the black stone that made the walls, others were making cement to put it together and some were pulling up the large black stones by rope as other put the cement on the walls to keep it there.

It reminded me of a movie I saw once about slaves building the Egyptian pyramids. That when I understood we were slaves.

They pushed us along an tell we were out of the room full of what we were to become and into a new one where they gave us new cloth, that looked like brown sacks. Amy got one that went to her knees and also got rope to tie around he waist.

I got a shirt and pants and also a rope to tie around my waist like a belt. The clothes felt itchy and felt weird against my skin. After they gave us our clothes they put us back into the room with all the other. People seemed to stop and stare at us, the newcomers and some of them seemed a little sad to see such young people in their new group.

We began working with the monsters eyes on us. We worked an tell are bones hurt and the hours had become late. Just then a bell ringed and everyone stopped and began walking off, me and Amy followed. and we were lead into what looked to be a room full of jail cells, but before we could enter Amy grabbed me and pushed me outside of the line.

"Toshiro listen to me, OK?" Her eyes were full of tears and I could tell something was bugging her.

"I can tell you have given up. I can see it in your eyes." She began to cry as she continued "You can't, no matter what you do you can't give up."

I got an annoyed look on my face as I shot back "Why!? what is the point of any of this, Amy? I have nothing left and I don't want to live a life like this. I don't care anymore I just want to die."

Amy was still crying but she got a strong look on her face as she said "You have me. That all we have now is each other and you can't just leave me! If you give up now it was all for nothing, that would mean mom and dad died for nothing. Can't you see that? They die protecting us and the least we can do is live. I don't know what our future holds or what will happen to us but if we give up there will be nothing, just a life full of regret, but if we continue who knows what our life might be filled with for all we know are life could be full of promise, happiness,and love. You can't expected life to get better if you don't try and you can't expected to go through life without up's and down's because if we didn't have them then we would never know how good life can be and we wouldn't be able to see how good we have it. We wouldn't be able to appreciate the good moments we have in life. Life can't stay bad forever if we keep pushing forward I promise you there will be some happiness at the end and if there isn't at least we tried."

She crumpled to the floor at that moment "I can't do it without you." she cried "Please don't make me lose someone else."

I fell to the floor with her as her words sunk in. I was her older brother, only by ten minutes, but I was the one who was supposed to be strong and all I was being was selfish. I hugged her then and I promise myself I would never show weakness again, I would be strong for her, I also promised myself right then I would never cry again I would be the brave one for her, but most of all I promised myself I would never give up.

"I am sorry Amy, you are right." I said hugging her closer "We will make it through this together and at the end I promise you we will find our happy ending."

She looked at me with a smile "Merry Christmas." I froze at her words I had almost forgotten. "I guess Santa Claus doesn't come to a place like this." She said in a sad voice but by now we both knew the truth we didn't want to say.

"I think he does," I said with a smile "He gave us each other and for now that is all we need."

She smiled back at me and we both hugged as we got up and back in line. We walk to are jail cell which was now our new room, each cell holding thirtieth people. it was cramped and we didn't have any pillows or blankets as the cold December air surround us and I found myself glad there was so many people so we wouldn't be so cold at night.

I lay next to Amy with our hands held together and I knew I could never give up on her. All we had was each other and as long as I had her we could get through anything.

Right then I promised myself I would never give up no matter how hard life got. It's a good thing I made that promise because I had no clue how hard life was going to get because that day was only the beginning of what was to come.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**I did it! sorry that chapter was really boring and kind of dark. I promise it'll get better once Karin is in the story which I hope to get her in the 6th or 7th chapter but I don't know yet. Next chapter will be better though. Thanks for reading and tell me if I messed anything up which I probably did lol. I don't know when I am going to update again high school is kind of crazy right now so I make no promise.**


	4. What Have I Gotten Myself Into

**What Have I Gotten Myself Into**

The ground to the jail cell was cold and hard but I fell asleep in seconds. I was too exhausted to care about anything so I didn't dream, which I was grateful for.

It felt like I had just closed my eyes when a loud bell woke me. Everyone around me and Amy began to get up and walk out the jail cell. We followed them not really knowing where they would take us.

The large crowd flowed into a big room with several tables at the front of the room stood two creatures that I know thought of as monsters. The monsters were handing out something that looked like bread and water.

We all formed a line and once we got our food we sat down. At a close look at the food we were suppose to eat I could see the bread had molded on it. The water looked like dirt and it didn't taste much better.

I didn't really care as I scarfed down the food after a day of not eating. Once we were done they sent us back to the room where we worked yesterday. Amy and I did our job which was cutting the black stone.

I had no clue what the black stone could be but for some reason it had a bad feel to it. I pick up one of the black heavy stones a threw it on the table where there was an electric saw that I had never seen before.

My Dad had one but it looked much older and couldn't cut anything but wood, my mom bought it for him on father day last year. So it didn't make any sense how this one could work and look some much better.

It cut the stone fast and it was hard not to cut off my fingers. Once the stone was cut to look like a brick I threw it into a wagon. I did this over and over again, and I thought I might go crazy.

Just then the girl that was taking up the wagons full of bricks to the workers collapsed. I looked at her not really knowing what to do. One of the monster came over to her and for a second I thought it was going to help her.

Instead It shouted "looks like we have another volunteer." I looked at it confused what did it mean by "Volunteer."

The monster then grabbed the girl who was now waking up she began to scream as the monster dragged her to the center of the room where there was a chair.

It strapped her down and she was screaming even louder now. It pulled out a knife and then began cutting. I looked away and kept on working not wanting to see what happened next.

The screaming continued for one hour and when it stopped I was sure she was dead. I made the mistake of looking at her body as they dragged her away. It looked like she had gone through a shredder, I wanted to throw up but I turned back to my work and pretended like I hadn't seen or heard anything.

Everyone else did the same giving me the impression that this sort of thing happens all the time. I kept working afraid that I would become the next victim.

Around noon another bell rang and we were pushed back into the big room with all the tables. I was now sure that this room was the cafeteria or something like it.

We ate the gross food again which was now making me sick and I only prayed that I would get used to it soon.

After we ate we were put back in the room where we worked and it began all over again. An tell another bell rang in the late of night I expected to be pulled back into our cell rooms but instead we were push into what looked like a shower room.

They separated the boys and the girls and put us in different rooms. Once everyone cloth were off they started the shower that rained from the ceiling as soon as the water hit me I wanted out.

It was freezing and soon I found my lips turning blue. Once they turned off the water I hurried and put on my cloths in hopes I would warm up soon. In the end I only got my cloths wet and ended up even more cold then I was before.

We were put back in are cell rooms were I snuggled up to Amy trying get warm as sleep and exhaustion overtook me. I couldn't help but think.

'Was this how it was going to be? was this me and my sister new life? All I knew at that moment was I had to protect her no matter what happened I would keep us safe and get us out of here. I knew if I didn't we were going to die.'

* * *

><p>Me and Amy had now lived here for a full week, each day worst then the last. We only ate two meals a day of moldy bread and water.<p>

The first two days of the water and food made me sick. Luckily my stomach and body were getting used to this new way of life.

The human body was so impressive in that way. Being able to adapt to any new environment or way of life.

The only thing that gave me relief from the week was there was no new volunteers for the monsters sick games. It was still weird to think that last Thursday on December 24 I was home with my family now on December 31 on a Thursday as well I was here in slavery.

I was thinking this as I cut the stone in front of me. I turned around to throw the newly cut stone into the wagon when an old lady fell down from exhaustion.

I froze watching her fall, I looked to the monster on guard as it got a sickening smile on it's face and began walking over to her. The old lady that still lay on the ground tried to get up but couldn't

Everyone just stayed there watching as the monster got closer and closer. My heart was beating loudly in my chest and the next second I knew a black brick went soaring through the air hitting the monster straight in the head.

No one moved, no one even breathed as the monster fell to the floor. I looked around to see who threw the brick only to find everyone eyes on me. I looked down to my hand that had once been holding a brick to find it gone.

My breath stopped as I realized what I had just done. I was so worried about the old lady that I had throw the brick to save her. 'What was I going to do now?' I thought in a panic.

They were going to torture me to death just like that girl. 'What did I just do!' I kept repeating over and over in my head until it hurt.

My body wasn't listening to me anymore as I walked over to the old lady on the ground. What was I thinking? What was I doing?

As I looked at the lady on the ground that I was now walking to I realized I didn't really care anymore what happened to me. All of this was for nothing if I didn't help anyone or stand up for what I believed.

So I kept walking until I reached the old lady I reached my hand down so it was in front of her face.

"Would you like some help?" I said with the nicest smile I could muster.

The old lady looked at me with shock as she took my hand "Thank you." She said in an old tired voice. I smiled at her "No problem."

I felt fingers around my neck as I helped her up. Once she was on her feet I let go of her hand only to be flipped around to face the monster with human eyes.

"What do you think you are doing?" it asked in a cold serious voice that sent shivers down my back. I had no clue where my new found courage was coming from but I found myself looking back at the monster with just as much fire in my eyes.

"I was just helping one of my co-workers." I said these words with the sweetness I only used on my mom and dad when I was in trouble.

The monster raised it's fits and hit me in the eye. As it hit me the words I dreaded came out of its mouth "It looks like we have another volunteer."

The old lady that I had helped only five seconds ago gripped the monster hand that had just hit me in the eye. She spock with loudness and more power than I thought someone of her age could handle "No one is volunteering today and if you don't let this boy go trust me when I say you will have an uprising on your hands!"

The monster gave her a look of pure hatred as it hit me again in the same eye. I made no noise or sounds of weakness as it did this. All I did was look at it with the same hatred it gave us.

"fine!" It said in a voice of sunder "GET. BACK. TO. WORK!"

It let go of me just then and everyone began working like nothing had happened. I walked back to the cutting table again and did the same as everyone else. I didn't want to look Amy in the eye so I looked at the stone like my life depended on it.

My eye throbbed as I continued working but I didn't care as thoughts went wild through my brain. What had just come over me?

Thoughts like that continued to come has my hands moved fast to cut the brick.

* * *

><p>The day went very slow after that, nothing really important or interesting really happening. The bell had rung for us to have the ice cold shower and head to bed in our lovely jail cells.<p>

As I walked I couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching me. I turned around to see a man's eyes on me. I had seen him before, he was very muscular and had yellow hair with dark green eyes.

I remember him being in our same jail cell, cell number 54. I looked back in front of me not really caring that he was watching me. That sort of thing happened all the time because of my strange eye and hair color so it didn't really bother me.

As me and Amy got back in line after having our horrible shower and began to head back to cell 54. I felt someone grab us by the scruff of our necks. for a second I thought it was the monster from early now ready to kill me with no one watching.

I felt all my fears go away as I turned around to see the man who was looking at me from earlier. "Don't say a word." he whispered " I am not going to hurt you I just need you to follow me. Ok?"

We shook our heads as he lead us outside of the line. We walked into a dark hallway I had never seen before.

"They closed this pathway off a long time ago so you don't have to worry about anyone finding us." At his words I began to get worried. where was he taking us? Why was he leading us away from everyone?

My mom had always talked about stranger danger but I guess I had forgotten them with the newfound enemy in my life. At this thought I began to struggle but his grip was too tight.

We kept walking until he just stopped. "Wait here." He said in a low voice. I was about to run for my life but my curiosity got the better of me. I could hear Amy turn on heels to leave but I grabbed her hand before she could.

"What do you think you're doing? This guy is probably a rapist or something worse. So lets get out of here." She hissed at me.

"I don't know why but I feel like we can trust him. I know that you might not be able to trust him but you can trust me if anything happens I will get you out of here safe. Besides what is the worst that can happen after everything we have been trough?"

"You make a point." She said after a moment of pausing."Fine, I trust you but if anything happens I am blaming you."

I smiled at her in the dark "Thanks," and even though I couldn't see her I knew she was smiling right back at me.

We heard footsteps again as the man came back. "This way." He said as he grabbed our hands and carried us along.

We walked for about a minute before we were standing by a wall with a hole in it. The hole was licking light into the dark path way. Once we reached it the man pushed us in.

It lead to a staircase and the man kept tugging us along until we got to the door at the bottom of the steps where all the light was coming in.

When he opened it I froze at the sight before me. the room was all white with fancy furniture that was a beautiful cream. Bookshelves lined the wall with more books than I had ever seen in my lifetime. What really caught my eye was the floor it was the same white marble as the mansion we saw when we first got here.

That's when I realized where we were. "This is the mansion isn't it?" The man looked at me with a mischievous grin.

"At one point the scarper and the mansion were connected but about four years ago they sealed all entries or at least they thought." he said all of this with the same mischievous smile on his face that made me want to laugh.

"I still don't understand." Amy said beside me "Why would you bring us here."

The man rubbed the back of his head. "Now that is going to take me along time to explain. So first I will start with my name, I am Thomas Pratt."

"My name is Amy Hitsugaya." Amy said as she bowed with a smile. "Toshiro Hitsugaya" I said doing the same but without the smile.

"It's nice to meet both of you. Like I said before this is going to take along time to explain so you two should take a set."

We both sat down as Thomas began to explain why he brought us here. "This is really hard to explain but I guess I will start with the begin_. 500 years ago there was group of witches that were created. Only five were made with all the same power of darkness and evil. They spread suffering throughout the world bring diseases and death."_

"_That was their only reason for existing in the world. No one knows how they came to be but however they were created it had to be with the hands of evil. One of the witches began to get bored and wanted more out of life. She wanted more suffering and more destruction but most of all she wanted to rule the world."_

"_She became obsessed with this idea of the world becoming her's so she would spend day after day looking for a way to make her dream come true. Finally she founded it 'The Stone's Of Destruction' the power of these stone's were simple they would take all the light out of the world and only leave darkness."_

"_The witch came up with a plain after reading the wonders of the stone's she would make five stone's and give each one to her sisters. They would combined them and take all that was good out of the world only leaving darkness and any good that survived would become their slaves."_

"_When the witch told her sisters they were all excited about her plain and all agreed to help her make the stone's. As they gathered all they would need and read over the performing spell into the late of night they knew they were ready. The world would soon be theirs soon."_

"_That night as they performed the spell something went wrong as one of the witches messed up on the spell. That witch being the one who came up with the plain. She could see that the spell would fail because of her mistake and her sisters would die so she decided she would give her soul as sacrifices for her mistake."_

"_The spell worked but at the cost of their sister dying and only four stone's being made. Without the power of their sister they couldn't do anything with the stones for the stones had become too powerful to use. There was too much darkness and to much strength for them to handle. Their sister own evil adding even more strength and power then they could have imagine into the stone's."_

"_So in the end all their work was in vain. As the years passed and their powers weakened by the lose of their sister. life became good again and happiness was brought back into the land. The witches searching for a way to bring thing back to the way they were. That is when one of them found it. away to make demons out of the souls in their hearts. By the work of the demons they could spread four towers throughout the world. The rock to make the towers would be made out of a darkness to enhance their power."_

"_The witches agreed and began to make the rock and demons. Once they were finally done with the rock and the demons they were prepared to start the building of their towers. They found four perfect spots to hold the towers. One in the cold of the mountains, one in the hot of the desert, one in the humid air of a rain forest, and one in the plains in a grass filled."_

"_All were in remote areas so none could stop them but even if they were in the city no one could see them without the eye's of a demon or witch but the witches didn't want anymore setbacks so to be safe they stayed where they were. As they were about to begin the construction of the towers they hit another problem."_

"_Even though demon's were easy to make and easy to control, all they were good for was bring destruction. They could not build their towers but one of the witches came up with a plain if demons were only good for destruction and sorrow, then why not have them use that. They would send the demons out to collect humans, they would give the humans the seal to make them see the towers, and then the humans would do their dirty work."_

"_The only problem now was how to control the humans. The witches came up with the only thing they knew how to do best, by controlling them with fear. If they didn't work or something happened that made it so they couldn't work then the demons would torture them to death in front of all the other."_

"_They would make their living condition hard with horrible food and barely anything to drink. If too many humans died they didn't care because all they had to do was go out and get more, the plain was a success and to this day they are still building the towers."_

Thomas ended his story that I now knew to be our lives. "That story was about us wasn't it? That's why we are here is to make their stupid tower so they can rule the world? I said in an angry voices.

He shook his head 'yes' and I couldn't help but be mad. Before I could say anything Amy replayed "What does any of this have to do with us? You still haven't answered my question from before. Why did you bring us here?"

"I was just about to get to that. I need you two to follow me." Thomas said as he got up. We followed behind him as he lead us through the house. We got to the staircase and began to descend. The house was so beautiful and rich. All of it covered in white marble, white paint,cream furniture, and crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling.

We got to the basement as Thomas opened up the door. what was Inside made my eyes go wide there was food, hygiene supplies, water, but what surprised me the most was all the weapons.

"There was a man who lived here 8 years ago when four people came to his house one day and told him if he didn't leave they would make him their slave. He didn't believe them so he went on with his everyday life but when weird thing started to happen this got him scared. He finally believed what the four girls had told him but he didn't want to leave his house so he bought all these supplies and weapons to keep him safe."

"In the end." Thomas continued "All of this put up no fit against the four girls. They still managed to get into the house and make the man their first slave. He only lasted a month but before he died he made passageways to his house so he could have a place to sleep,eat ,and shower."

"Why don't the demons use this place anymore to live in and other thing like that?" Amy asked.

"Demons hate anything that has to do with light. that is why they usually abducted people at night. The problem with this mansion is that is all it is, light. So not wanting to see the brightness of the house or have anyone else enjoy it they sealed it off." Thomas added.

"What do you even want us to do with all this information? " I inquired "I really don't get the point in telling us any of this."

Thomas looked at me at that moment like I was the stupidest person in the world. "I want you to help me. I could teach you how to use the weapons and together we can take this tower down."

"How well that change anything there well still be three more towers." Amy added.

"All it takes is one. If we take down one tower all the rest tumble. We could save thousands of people, in this tower and in all the others." Thomas answered.

"Why us?" I said in a confused tone. I could tell Thomas was getting annoyed with all of our questions but I really wanted answers.

Even those Thomas was a little bugged he still answered my question. "I have been here for five years and in that five years you are the only one who has ever stood up against a demon and actually won."

"That was just luck." I said in an annoyed voice.

"Well, Luck is kind of what we need right now." Thomas said in a tried voices."Besides you two are so small it will be easy to get you in and out of here without anyone knowing. You are the best option I have right now because I can't do this alone."

"I don't know if we should do this." I said looking at Amy who had the same nevious look I did.

"If you are going to help me we need to lay down some rules. Even though what you did today was awesome, we can't have you doing that all the time or you are going to get yourself killed. If you join we can't save everyone but we can try to save as much as we can."

"I am really not cut out for something like this I have never held a weapon in my hands and I can't have people depending on me. The only person I can worry about right now is Amy."

I turned to Amy who was looking at the ground "He has a point Toshiro, What you did today was amazing and scary at the same time. You have always been like that so brave and able to do thing no one else can. You are not afraid to stand up for what is right. I think if you helped Thomas you could really change how thing are here. You could save us and many others, we might never get a chance like this again. I don't think you want me those I would end up just bring you down."

"You're insane Amy, you can go and say something like that and then say you would bring us down. If it weren't for you I would have given up on live and right now you are so wise. I have been trying to find a way to get us out of here and keep us safe I didn't see what was right in front of me. This could be our only chance but I don't want to do it without you because without you I have nothing." I said this with a smile and for the first time that week Amy gave me a real smile that turn my smile into the same.

It felt so good to smile and It felt so good to have something new. That something new being hope, the hope I never thought I would feel again

"Wait what our you guys saying?" Thomas said in a confused voice

Amy and I smiled at each other one last time before we turned to Thomas and repelled at the same time, the way only twins can do. "When do we start?"

* * *

><p><strong>I finally finished Yay! That was probably the longest and boring est chapter I have ever written. Now I got the plot going and only adventure and romance our left. Karin is in the next chapter so that well be fun. Thank you to all those who have followed, favorites,and read my story and I hope you are still reading. I forgot to say this last chapter but thank you so much MysticalNyla for reviewing my story you made my day a hundred times happier. :)<strong>


End file.
